


Some Days

by dontsaycrazy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by the song Light by Sleeping at Last, M/M, Songfic, lots and lots of cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontsaycrazy/pseuds/dontsaycrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When things are really bad, and Hinata feels like he’s crumbling, falling apart under the weight of so many things he no longer can hold back, Kageyama is there to pull him into the couch and wrap his arms around him, with Hinata’s back pressed against his chest.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Days

**Author's Note:**

> So, you should totally listen to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SNoMeKCn0x4), cause it's the one that inspired this silly little thing. Hope you enjoy! :)

     Some days, Hinata comes home crying. Some days, when the world is just too heavy on his shoulders, he breaks down in tears right after stepping inside the apartment, with his back pressed to the door, and his eyes screwed shut in a futile attempt to keep the tears at bay. But they fall anyway.

     On those days, Kageyama is there to pull him into his arms and run a soothing hand through his hair. He’s there to hold him close, to comfort him with his familiar warmth and his soft smell. He’s there to whisper sweet nothings into his ear, to remind him of how great he is, how beautiful, how talented, how _perfect_ he is; to remind him of how much he adores him, how much he means to him.

     When things are really bad, and Hinata feels like he’s crumbling, falling apart under the weight of so many things he no longer can hold back, Kageyama is there to pull him into the couch and wrap his arms around him, with Hinata’s back pressed against his chest. He waits until the sobs die down, until there’s nothing else but silent tears travelling down rosy cheeks. Kageyama rests his chin on the crook of Hinata’s shoulder, and just waits.

     Some days, once Hinata has calmed down, Kageyama grabs his iPod, and plays that song that they both love so much. It’s their song, after all.

     “If you start to sing, Tobio, I swear to God…” Hinata’s empty warnings always come, but Kageyama ignores him. He knows Hinata loves it when he sings, even though he’d never admit it. Not in a million years.

     “ _May these words be the first to find your ears,_ ” he whispers into the skin of his neck, and Hinata can’t help but to giggle, earning a tiny smile from Kageyama as well. “ _The world is brighter than the sun now that you’re here._ ”

     At this point, Hinata always starts crying again. But they’re different tears. These tears always come with soft chuckles and tiny, meaningless insults that hold a whole lot of badly-concealed endearment. Kageyama likes to kiss those tears away, when Hinata lets him, between verse and verse.

     Kageyama’s voice is soft and nice, and it feels like a caress against Hinata’s skin. He loves it. He loves being held in Kageyama’s arms and listening to his singing voice; he knows he’s the only person in the world to hold that privilege. And nothing will ever change that.

     Some days, when Kageyama does an exceptional job at comforting him (which happens more often than not) Hinata joins him, and sings the chorus with him. Their voices mix together and dance around each other, filling the air around them like another warm embrace. There’s not a single word that isn’t full of the purest, most evident love. They don’t even bother to hide it at this point. Especially not in these moments of unabashed vulnerability.

     _“I’ll give you everything I have, I’ll teach you everything I know,”_ they sing together, cuddling closer to each other. “ _I promise, I’ll do better._ ”

     _“I will always hold you close, I will learn to let you go,”_ Kageyama’s voice is reassuring against Hinata’s ear, as well as the soft press of his lips against his tear-stained cheeks. _“I promise, I’ll do better.”_

Some days, they don’t sing. They just listen to the music, letting the lyrics take them away and tuck them in closer to each other, closer to that badly needed warmth.

     “Remember when you kissed me for the first time?” Hinata asks sometimes, and every time, Kageyama wonders exactly which part of the song makes him ask the same question so many times.

     “Mm-hm,” Kageyama hums, and Hinata lets out a breathy laugh.

     “Man, it was so awkward!”

     “Shut up, it was your fault, you dumbass.”

     “Hey, you were the one who almost broke my nose!”

     There’s no real poison in their voices. There ia no remorse, no real bickering behind their words. Not when they feel so warm and safe, wrapped around each other, breathing in time, listening to the sound of their heartbeat, accompanied by the soft notes of that song they’ve heard so many times already. There’s nothing but sweet nostalgia in their voices. And a fair share of gratitude, too.

     Because they _are_ grateful. Grateful to have a place they can call home, and a pair of arms that can hold them tight when they need it the most. Grateful for all the warm kisses they exchange every morning, often followed by loud accusations of morning breath, and some lazy cuddles, too. Grateful for their shared breakfasts, with their burned toasts, and badly-made coffee that none of them really like, but drink anyway. Grateful for all those memories about first kisses, all those matches they won together, all those long walks at night, and those first nights they shared together, amongst hushed whispers and flushed cheeks.

     Grateful for each other, above everything; grateful for the fact that they can love, and be loved in return.

     “ _Cause you are loved, you are loved, more than you know,_ ” Hinata will _always_ sing against Kageyama’s lips, before leaning in to press a soft, soft kiss against them.

     _“With every heartbeat I have left,”_ Kageyama begins once they part, after sharing dozens of tiny kisses, sometimes urgent and needy, and sometimes so soft that they are barely there at all. He runs his fingers through Hinata’s orange locks, looking intently into his eyes, still shining with unshed tears.

     _“I’ll defend your every breath,”_ Hinata finishes in a hushed whisper. He leans in to press their foreheads together, turns his face slightly to the side to nuzzle Kageyama’s hand.

     Some days, they kiss some more, a couple more kisses that come as easy as the tears used to. But they are way, way sweeter than the tears.

“Shouyou,” Kageyama’s voice always comes during the last notes, urgent, but delicate at the same time. It’s a strange combination, and it’s one that Hinata has learned to love. Probably because he knows what it means when he hears it; he already knows the words that will leave Kageyama’s lips next. “I love you.”

     A grin slowly spreads across Hinata’s face, and he opens his eyes to look at Kageyama. He always holds his breath in expectancy, dark blue eyes shining with uncertainness. It’s silly, Hinata thinks. Kageyama already knows the answer. It’s always the same, after all.

     “I love you too, dummy.”


End file.
